Talk:Weyrloc Clanspeaker
Shielding on higher difficulties I am playing through on insanity right now but I'm still not seeing his shields as the page says he does. I changed the infobox to say that he has no shields when I added the picture, not reading his defensive abilities. I guess I'll change his shielding back to moderate but for now, I've never seem him with shields. Can someone clarify this? Freakium 04:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking about it and I believe that after all my playthroughs with the Clanspeaker still not having shields, this should be enough reason for me to remove the info of him having shields on higher difficulties. If anyone plays through this part and can verify that he indeed has shields then they can change it back. Freakium 07:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :More likely than not, leaving the guy as having shields was just an oversight caused by copy/paste editing. Most of these enemy pages (including this one) were just created a few days ago, and just copied the template over from other articles. So I'm more inclined to take your word for it than to trust a days-old article to have 100% accurate information, especially given how rare shielding is on krogans. I won't balk if you change it, anyway. :) Dammej 07:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Death Taunt Through the few times I've played trying to track his abilities, I found that he always had the same "death taunt". It doesn't matter if you kill him with the renegage interrupt or if you kill him conventionally. Every time he dies, he screams, "The Blood Pack will avenge me!" I don't know if that's an interesting piece of trivia or not but I'm just going to throw it out here if anyone thinks it's worthy to add. Freakium 04:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Really becuase every time I have used the interrupt I have never heard that. Nor for that matter when I kill him conventionally. Just repeating my experiences here. Lancer1289 05:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Woo that took awhile. Well I've gone through every possibility both before using the renegade interrupt and not using it. For not using the renegade interrupt, it seems that he'll say the death taunt every time. However, using the renegade interrupt is more about luck. He'll say it at times but he'll usually just flop over dead. Freakium 05:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've finally got the answer. When you don't use the renegade interrupt and fight him, he'll still end with a death taunt but ''only ''if you save him for last. He has said it every time when there were no other clanguards around and also says it when there are a few remaining vorcha. In my tests, I was always saving him for last but when I decided to kill him first, he just flopped over dead. Perhaps this could be his quote if he's worthy enough to have one? Freakium 09:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The first time I used the renegade interrupt, he said that line. Made me laugh. I think this should be mentioned in trivia, it's a fun fact to include: "The Clanspeaker occaisionally utters "The Blood Pack will avenge me!" upon death, regardless of whether you use the renegade interrupt or not." Tali's no.1 fan 17:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that just isn't trivia material. Dialogue isn't trivia to being with. Lancer1289 17:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Jack's page lists her "I'll destroy you!" dialogue as trivia, Legion's trivia section lists how it describes itself as "I" sometimes, Tali's trivia section mentions her Combat Drone dialogue... Tali's no.1 fan 21:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::And that is relevant how exactly? All three of those are completely different circumstances than this one with outside links and connections. I'll list them: ::::Jack: Possible reference to dialogue in ME. Those two taunts were used by almost every NPC and now they are in a main character is defiantly worth noting. ::::Legion: Referrers to itself as we, and it is unusual that it does refer to itself as I. From what we know about the geth, and Legion's dialogue, this does seem to be an error. ::::Tali: Possible connection to another BioWare game. :::Each of the three examples only strengthens why this isn't even remotely trivia and just further weakens your case. Each has a valid reason for being there, and this isn't even remotely close to trivia, especially when put next to these three cases. Lancer1289 21:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I meant no offence. You could at least admit that dialogue can be trivia. Tali's no.1 fan 21:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :In very special and specific circumstances, literally anything can be trivia. The general rule is that dialogue isn't trivia, and this would definitely fall under that rule. Dialogue, on the other hand, has to have a lot more support than usual to be considered trivia. The only ones that are valid under that argument are Jack and Tali. Legion is a different matter as it isn't dialogue, but more of a bug. Lancer1289 21:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Morale Boost I believe this guy, if you give him a chance to fight you, has a kind of Morale Boost effect on the other krogan. He screams orders like "Incendiary Fire!!!!" etc and the fight seems much harder than if you fry him; the krogan fight much more cleverly, once knocking me out of cover with carnage, hitting me with another one as I was about to re-enter cover, then hitting me with yet another one as I was attempting to re-enter cover again. They would stay atop that platform where their shotguns could hit me whilst I was in cover, whereas if I killed the Clanguard they would come down from it. I think this is a really significant fact to add about him and afterall, it makes sense that the "speaker" boosts his men's morale. Tali's no.1 fan 17:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Any opinions? Tali's no.1 fan 14:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you, but obviously someone else doesn't. Why? I'm not sure. 16:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)So where is the source for moral boost being a power? I haven't seen one, and there have been issues raised with it in the past. So, bottom line is it is speculation, and speculation isn't allowed in articles. Lancer1289 16:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC)